Sei que não estou só
Avaliação de 3 dias (Sei que não estou só) Aprovada Reprovada Eu Estou Aqui... na merda desse orfanato vendo as faces de pessoas hipócritas e torpes,são um bando de animais ! vivem como robôs seguindo sempre as mesmas regras ,diferente de muitos eu não sou assim nojento . O mais nojento deles é o inspetor 'Bob' nojento de merda... Nós aqui do nosso lado não podemos nem olhar para as meninas ..enquanto aquele maldito as estrupa e fazem elas sofrerem não adianta fingir que não ver ,não adianta tentar denunciar .ele sempre acha uma forma de fugir ou sair dessas situações . meu amigo Carlos não aguenta mais ver isso disse que irá matar Bob quando estiver maior essa foi a melhor ideia que tivemos desde o ocorrido... Bob nos pegou no pátio do orfanato ficamos lá brincando até tarde ele nos encontrou e mandou-nos ir para o porão .enquanto falava com a irmã "anny" disse a ela que iria nos dar o devido castigo.Maldita hora em que ela o deixou fazer isso .. chegou ao porão.Estava com uma faca na mão e disse a min que me ajoelhasse enquanto amarrara lily e Carlos ele me estuprou,e me amarrou enquanto eu estava amarrado ele estuprava Lily e Carlos estava tremendo de ódio a ponto de desmaiar .guardamos segredo por que não adianta denuncia-lo afinal da ultima vez a senhorita anny o protegeu .ela é outra maldita todos sabem que ela fica lá fazendo sexo com bob e também pega os alunos isso não deveria ser um exemplo de uma freira ,uma vez ela pegou Carlos e levou a sala dela Carlos saiu apavorado na época ,hoje em dia ele já acostumou ela o chama todos os sábados para transar com ele ..estamos cercados por pedófilos de merda eu ,Carlos ,Fred,John e Luiz temos um plano .durante a noite iremos a cantina e envenenaremos o bolo de chocolate dele amanha esse será o presente de aniversário dele .não consigo me contentar de alegria .ele me perguntou o porque estou tão sorridente disse que acabara de fazer sexo com Lily pedi a ela para que confirmasse ... ficamos esperando ele comer o primeiro pedaço mas aquele desgraçado ...parece que está sempre um passo a frente ! ofereceu um pedaço do bolo para Carlos. então disse a Carlos coma e vomite em cima dele é o tempo de fazer efeito o "veneno" então assim fez ele ... fomos punidos descobriram que havia veneno no bolo !... esperei acabar a punição falei a Carlos mate -a ele me perguntou quem .disse que deveria matar a senhorita Any .ele concordou com a ideia e se dirigiu a sala de ferramentas .eu pelo contrário fui a cozinha peguei ela ... a maldita faca aquela mesma que ele me estuprara catei ela e me dirigi ao quarto dele .esperei ele chegar fez suas orações seja lá oque for. se aquilo for orações se preparou para dormir ..! se deitou esperei mas 10 minutos antes de sair de debaixo da cama ele adormeceu ......sai com todo o ódio que havia dentro de min me levantei e rasguei seu pescoço com a faca e ele por impulso levantou e olhou nos meus olhos tentou reagir mas já havia perdido muito sangue ..caindo de vagar eu olhei para ele e disse queime no inferno ...............maldito pedófilo ,assim prossegui fazendo vários cortes nele até que ele não poderia ser reconhecido novamente com seu sangue escrevi na parede" viva quieto e será subjugado seja quem deve ser afinal ".....sai do quarto coberto de sangue me dirigi ao quarto da senhorita any encontrei ela fazendo sexo pela ultima vez com Carlos ele havia acabado de cortar seu braços e pernas e estava a torturando e fazendo sexo com ela ao mesmo tempo parecia com um demônio terminou arrancando-lhe a cabeça e botou ao lado do corpo ..tocamos o sinal de incêndio e todas as crianças e adolescentes saíram correndo porta a fora enquanto íamos fugir LILY estava colocando fogo em ambos os quartos e dissera ter assassinado uma inspetora colocando fogo fugimos deixando um presente para LÚCIFER as almas dos pedófilos para queimar junto a ele no fogo do INFERNO ...... até hoje os três amigos são procurados pela a polícia do FBI e nunca mais foram encontrados apenas deixaram vítimas para trás sempre pedófilos ,estupradores ,assassinos de crianças e sequestradores .! Categoria:Em Avaliação